


Dance of the sugar plum fairy

by MedievalEnchanted



Series: SwanQueen - Apple Cider [37]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, In Love, Lesbian Relationship, Swan Queen - Freeform, lesbian ship, softies, swanqueen - Freeform, swanqueen fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedievalEnchanted/pseuds/MedievalEnchanted
Summary: Regina plays Emma 'Dance of the sugar plum fairy' on a cold winters night.This is just pure fluff and softness!
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: SwanQueen - Apple Cider [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978300
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	Dance of the sugar plum fairy

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prompt I received: Falling asleep in front of the fire whilst their S/O is playing them ‘dance of the sugar plum fairy’ on piano. They pull a blanket over them and curl up beside them.

Emma smiled softly, feeling the tiredness take over as she watched the flames in the fire flicker and hearing the cracks of the wood burning within it.

Emma was sitting on the couch, with a sweater and pyjama bottoms on, as well as some fluffy socks on her feet. It was a cold December night, snow had been falling for two days, and it was becoming heavier with every passing moment.

Regina walked through with two mugs, one with hot cocoa and cinnamon for her fiancee, and the other was an orange and cinnamon herbal tea for herself.

Regina was wearing her own warm pyjamas and a fluffy jumper, Regina set her tea down on the table next to the piano, and then walked over to Emma giving her the mug of hot cocoa, and placing one hand gently on the side of Emma’s face as she lent down giving Emma a soft kiss on her forehead.

Regina still was in awe of how she had become so lucky “I love you.”

Emma smiled up at her “Thank you- wait no -”

“Thank you?” Regina crooked her head to the side, raising her eyebrows.

“No - no not thank you, I meant to say I love you too, I’m not sure why I said thank you.”

Regina chuckled shaking her head “What am I going to do with you? Hmm?” Regina crouched down in front of the blonde, and sat her hands on Emma’s knees “What shall I play for you tonight?”

Emma looked at Regina smiling “The same as always.”

“Alright. It’s my favourite too my dear.” Regina smiled, holding Emma’s hands and pressing her lips onto her fiancee’s knuckles, before making her way over to the big beige oak piano.

Regina sat down on the edge of the bench at the piano, her back to Emma, and she pulled up her sleeves of her knitted jumper. Regina sat with her back up right and her arms straight out in front of her but relaxed, and her fingers began on the keys and the music began to hum from the piano as angelic and feathery as ever.

Regina's beautifully elegant fingers danced along the keys, with each full sound of music escaping like she were dancing among the stars.

It was delicate and beautiful, and every single time Regina played, Emma could swear she fell even more in love with her. She was even more beautiful when she was in her element, playing the music she wanted to and for the person she loved, what could be better than that.

By the time Regina had finished with a loud attack on the keys, she closed the lid softly, turning around to see Emma fast asleep and the throw slowly collapsing on the floor.

Regina couldn’t help but smile, _her Emma, her savior,_ fast asleep on _their_ couch, she looked so peaceful, so beautiful, like nothing could go wrong and everything was perfect and right in the world.

Regina padded her way over to Emma, picking up the throw and manoeuvring her body as she slid in behind the blonde, pulling the throw over both of them, she curled up, with her legs intertwined with Emma's, one arm under Emma’s neck and the hand of that arm dangling over the side of the couch. The other arm draped over Emma's waist and Emma instinctively let out a soft moan as she wrapped her hand around Regina’s hand.

The two of them curled up on the couch, in front of the fire and until the last flicker of the flames of the orange fire went out. They stayed cuddled up until the morning light of the snow was seen.


End file.
